


The Point

by mycitruspocket



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Eames, Barista Arthur, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: Arthur wants to make a point.His job as a lawyer for Cobb Architectural Design has led him to places all around the globe and his need for caffeinated beverages has made him visit coffee shops in the strangest places one can imagine. Arthur hasn’t found one he’d call perfect. It’s a challenge, as his job isn’t anymore.





	1. Dec 3

**Author's Note:**

> Advent ficlets written by kate_the_eader, MsBrightsideSH and me! Prompts by our darling hooptedoodley.
> 
> Maybe daily, maybe not, we’ll write as much as we can without stress. :)
> 
> \- WIP! - This one is going to have multiple chapters for different prompts, stay tuned! I'll add tags wich each chapter, and the rating might change later on.

Arthur wants to make a point.

His job as a lawyer for Cobb Architectural Design has led him to places all around the globe and his need for caffeinated beverages has made him visit coffee shops in the strangest places one can imagine. Arthur hasn’t found one he’d call perfect. It’s a challenge, as his job isn’t anymore.

“It’s impossible. A perfect coffee shop?” Dom laughs at him, actually laughs him in the face looking at his two weeks’ notice. When Arthur just looks at him, determined because he knows he can pull this off, it turns into a nervous, hysterical giggle.

“Fucking stop giggling!”

“Arthur, there’s always something someone will complain about. If it’s not the quality of the food, it’s going to be stuff like, like…” He’s just desperately searching for words at this point. “The chairs for example! Remember the Johnson job?”

“Of course I remember, Dom, but that’s not…”

“How we had to redesign the conference room five times because he couldn’t decide which chair was the most comfortable?”

“I know. But I can do it, I can run the world’s most perfect coffee shop.”

“It’s impossible,” Dom repeats, a desperate hitch in his voice, but Arthur is already out of the door before he can say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fucking stop giggling!"


	2. Dec 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s his sixth espresso.

It’s his sixth espresso. 

Arthur’s stomach feels a bit sour and his hands are shaking; maybe he should stop drinking every cup he’s brewing with the new machines for his coffee shop. He wants to make sure everything is adjusted right because every cup that leaves his counter has to be exquisite and absolutely perfect. 

The grind size is important, and the temperature, and so much more. He has to find the right settings on his machines for all his different coffee blends and their different varieties that he’s going to offer. So he has to taste, he has to. Ok, what he shouldn’t have to is doing so alone, but he’ll rather suffer from a caffeine overdose than ask Dom, and thinking about it, the sad truth is that there's no one else he could ask.

After cup number seven, the espresso is still not quite right, but his head starts spinning. He could just sip, yes, and throw the rest away. But what a waste of resources that would be, he thinks, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down. 

He opens them again immediately because everything’s got a bit dizzy in the dark.

Air, he needs fresh air. Ha walks around the counter in the loft that is going to be his coffee shop soon, and opens one of the many windows on the wall which is entirely made of glass, flooding the space with sunlight. 

The cool winter air does the trick, he feels much better after breathing in and out steadily a few times. 

Arthur is just about to close the window when he sees him. A street artist, sitting at the corner of the block right at the entrance of the park. It’s a busy spot, so he must be good. 

There must be something about the man, because Arthur is still watching as the guy puts up his painting equipment, looking as he’s done this a thousand times. When he rubs his hands in his bright red fingerless gloves and starts painting, Arthur is still at the window. He remembers his coffee after a while and panics a little because there’s so much to do before the opening and he absolutely needs to know if he’s set the grinder right for his organic fair trade arabica blend from Costa Rica.

So he sprints back to the counter and nearly trips over the still unopened boxes with his to-go cups. Thanks to his caffeine-high, he doesn’t think twice about just going downstairs and offering the artist guy on the corner a coffee because he needs to know if it’s perfect or not.

Woah — hot artist guy, Arthur corrects himself. 

“What?” Hot artist guy laughs, his plush lips reveal crooked teeth as Arthur explains why this is so important.

“Well, first of all, thanks for your generosity, hot coffee’s just what I need on this freezing morning so let me try.”

Arthur watches, enraptured, as hot artist guy holds the tiny paper cup in his hands and drinks the espresso in one go.

“Ooookay, you want me to be honest?”

“Of course!”

“It wasn’t hot, it wasn’t even warm, and I hate to break this to you, pet, but it was cold. I guess it was alright, taste wise?” Hot artist guy doesn’t look impressed in the slightest, but at least he's still smiling.

“Alright?” Arthur fails to hide his disappointment.

“I’m sorry, mate,” hot artist guy says and looks like he really is sorry.

“You don’t know anything about coffee, do you?”

“Nope, I’m more of a tea guy, usually. But I appreciate hot beverages of all kinds in the wintertime, so thanks.”

“But it wasn’t even hot… How many people are going to order an espresso to-go in winter? You have to know, you work outside. I need to think about this...” Arthur murmurs, and then grabs the man by his sleeve. “Come on, I need your help! Oh, and what’s your name? I’m Arthur, and I don’t want to call you hot artist guy in my head any longer, and I’m caffeine overdosed or otherwise I wouldn’t have told you this, fuck, and I also usually don’t talk so fast. Or so much.I better shut up now...”

“I’m Eames, and you’re absolutely delightful,” he says, grinning, but not moving. “Let me pack up my things while you calm down a bit, yes? And then you can make me all the coffees you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: generosity; warm


	3. Dec 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What's your favourite food?”

“What's your favourite food?” Arthur asks Eames, who is opening another box of cups, placing them carefully on the counter of the little kitchen in Arthur's still closed coffee shop.

“Jello,” Eames answers, stopping in his movements and grinning proudly from ear to ear.

Arthur can't help but laugh delighted. “What are you, five?” He says, placing the cups into the gastro dishwasher.

“ _Thirty_ -five, to be precise,” Eames says just as proud, continuing to unpack the cups.

“Ok, I’m rephrasing my question. Do you have a favourite food I could put on my menu to say thanks for helping me out every day?”

He’d thought about this as a little thank you, and because he doesn't want his menu to be boring and predictable. But jello?

“Why can't you put jello on the menu? Jello makes people happy.”

“Really?” After closing the dishwasher to let it run its next turn, Arthur leans against the cabinet.

“Absolutely!” Eames hops up on the counter with such ease, Arthur's knees get a little weak and he’s glad he stands supported. “I know it makes _me_ happy. My granny used to make it for me when I was a kid, as a special treat or when I was sick. And with a little imagination, you can make fancy looking stuff with it.”

“Hm,” says Arthur “I'll think about it.” But looking at Eames right beside him in the small room makes it hard to concentrate on anything. He's dangling his legs and looks like a five-year-old again for a second - especially with all the paint smudges all over him - but then the seductive gleam in his eyes betrays him as he notices the way Arthur must be staring despite trying not to.

It turns out you can do amazing things with jello, very creative and colorful, without much effort. He's pretty sure the Eamesian Surprise on his menu is going to be a great success. And in the meantime, he tries not to think about the things he imagines could be done with jello in the bedroom...

 

* * *

 

_Look at these amazing, Eames inspired rainbow jello sandwiches Arthur is going to serve at his coffee shop!_

_Find the recipe[here](https://musthavemom.com/rainbow-jello-recipe-instructions/)!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jello


	4. Dec 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur can't believe his eyes. In front of him, Eames is rolling on the floor with a dog. A poodle — a really big poodle.

Arthur can't believe his eyes. In front of him, Eames is rolling on the floor with a dog. A poodle — a really big poodle. It's the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

They had worked on arranging the tables in the big, open loft until Arthur was satisfied that everything was placed exactly like he imagined.

Every table is different in material, size, color, and so are the chairs. Arthur got some of them from yard sales and had them restored, some are designer pieces, some are more comfortable than pretty. The overall concept is that everyone is going to find the right place to drink their coffee. People who want to work on their laptops, have a chat with friends over coffee, take a comfortable break from work or just want to have a quick espresso at the bar, everyone is going to find the perfect place for their needs.

And then, after Arthur was satisfied with their arrangements, Eames had asked him out for dinner. Arthur was still protesting as they walked to what Eames swears is the best sushi place in town, when the poodle crossed their path, and now he can't do anything else than stare at the happy pair of them on the ground.

It looks like they are old friends, even though the owner doesn't seem to know Eames, just smiles politely as if she's used to this. 

Eames is all tangled up in brown, curly fur and covered in dog slobber, and he looks like he’s in heaven.

“Who’s a good girl?” Eames coos as the poodle licks his face repeatedly. “You are, aren't you? The best, that's who you are, sweetie.” 

Arthur thinks of the sign he wanted to put on the door of his coffeeshop - “no pets allowed” — because he thought it unsanitary and too distracting, probably loud as well. But seeing Eames and the dog like this makes him change his mind in less than a minute. 

Is it unsanitary? Most likely, but Eames’ lips still look kissable. 

Is it distracting? Oh yes, but in a very nice and heartwarming way.

Is it loud? Eames keeps talking sweet nonsense and the dog barks loudly in excitement, but what a sight they are, pure joy.

Eames looks up at him from where he’s still pretty much entirely covered in dog, and grins happily, his eyes sparkling. 

Arthur thinks he might look for a “pets allowed” sign now, anything to have a chance at seeing something like this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: floor, no pets allowed


	5. Dec 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s red.” Eames looks suspiciously into his cup.

“It’s red.” Eames looks suspiciously into his cup. 

“Yes, of course. It’s Rooibos tea. You said you’re tea guy, so I thought you could help me pick some blends for the menu,” Arthur says, a little confused.

“That’s not  _ tea.  _ I t’s a herbal infusion. I only drink those with at least five teaspoons of honey.”

“Is that a British thing?”

“Having an aversion to herbal infusions? Yes. Adding honey to every hot drink that’s not real tea or coffee, that’s just me. Life’s just sweeter that way.”

“So you drink hot chocolate with honey?” Arthur tries to imagine the taste.

“Don’t look at me like this before you’ve tried it, honey,” Eames says and winks at him. 

Arthur can’t believe that he’s charmed by this, but he must be because he lets Eames jump over the counter behind his bar so he can make him a honeyed hot chocolate. After only two minutes the bar looks like a whipped cream bomb exploded somewhere, but Arthur has to admit that he's positively surprised. It’s really good.

“You made a mess and you’re absolutely crazy, but this is actually nice. I like it!”

“Told you.” 

There’s that wink again, combined with a smug smile, and Arthur throws all caution to the wind and kisses the dab of cream off the corner of Eames’ mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Rooibos tea, teaspoons of honey


End file.
